Your Winter
by CaptainOats12
Summary: A RyanMarissa Songfic. OneShot. Very fluffy


"You're on in 2 minuets Atwood" Nathan, the manager of the club, Aid quickly into Ryan's ear before scooting off to the Coffee machine. Ryan looked at his watch and

smiled slightly 2 minuets to 9, he hoped she was on time.

He listened to the girl singing on Stage, she had a sweet voice. The song ended and the stage door opened and a flustered girl in her late teens walked out.

"You're on Atwood," came Nathan's voice again. Ryan gathered his bearings and walked through the door the flustered girl had just walked out of.

When he stepped on the stage his smile vanished, where was she? He had said very clearly on the note 9pm!

"My name is Ryan Atwood and tonight I am going to sing for you 'Your Winter' By Sister Hazel". Suddenly Ryan's eye caught a movement in the back of the club, a tall thin figure had just walked in, she was here!

Marissa read the note carefully one more time before slipping it into her pocket. She recognized the writing very faintly but she couldn't place it. She took a table near the back of the club. Whoever wanted to see her could look for her first.

The music started and Ryan got comfortable and took the microphone from its holder.

_The grey ceiling on the earth  
Well it's lasted for a while  
Take my thoughts for what they're worth  
I've been acting like a child   
In your opinion, and what is that?  
It's just a different point of view. _

Marissa looked up, she new that voice. Her eyes met with Ryan's and tears came to her eyes, she looked away. It was Ryan who had sent the note! Had could she have note realised? But why would Ryan want to see her again after what he did to her?

_What else, what else can I do?  
I said I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry.  
I said I'm sorry , but what for?  
If I hurt you then I hate myself   
Don't want to hate myself, don't want to hurt you  
Why do you chew your pain?  
If you only knew how much I love you, love you._

Marissa listened to the words and suddenly she understood why, Ryan was apologizing but in a special way. He knew he would never be able to apologize in any other way! Before he had left to go back to Chino she had never let him talk to her and apologize. She smiled to herself as she looked back at Ryan, but this time she held their gaze.

_I won't be your winter  
and I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
We can be forgiven  
and I will be here._

_The old picture on the shelf  
Well it's been there for a while  
A frozen image of ourselves  
We were acting like a child  
Innocent and in a trance  
A dance that lasted for a while._

Marissa look into Ryan's eyes and knew that they were saying "I'm sorry I cheated on you, I never meant to hurt you!" She stood up and walked to a table nearer the front so she could hear the words more clearly.

_You read my eyes just like your diary,  
oh remember, please remember   
Well, I'm not a beggar, but what's more  
If I hurt you, then I hate myself,  
i don't wanna hate myself don't wanna hurt you  
Why do you chew that pain?  
If you only knew how much I love you, no._

She smiled and tears came again to her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy.

_well I won't be your winter  
I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
and We can be forgiven  
and I will be here_

Ryan smiled down at her and at that moment in which he was finishing his song it seemed like they were the only two in the room. When the music stopped they were suddenly interrupted by a loud cheer. Ryan lifted his head and saw everyone in the club whistling and cheering. Someone shouted "Take her on stage!" and that was followed by more cheers. Ryan offered his hand to hers and she took it willingly. He lifted her on stage and Ryan held her for what seemed like eternity before letting her go.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered into her ear so only she could hear.

She grinned up at him, "I forgive you!" And he grinned back and swept her into a long romantic kiss. "I missed that!" She exclaimed laughing. Ryan grabbed her hand and led her offstage waving to the crowd who were now going wild.

"I love you," Marissa told Ryan when they were backstage.

"Thank you!" He answered and Marissa threw back her head and laughed louder than ever.

"Please come home Ry." She pleaded after her laughing had died down.

He stared at her for a while than smiled and nodded.


End file.
